


Troubles

by chickencurry00



Series: Main [1]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Argue and makeup, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, arguing isnt angst is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: Princess and Ange have a discussion that didn't end particularly well. (It gets better cause I love these two turtledorks too much to give them unnecessary angst.)





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I started writing fanfics and have been doing so for a month now just because of the love I have for Princess Principal and this couple! I ll be posting them here one by one once I edit them to a point where I hope its good enough. As for this fic, seeing as it was my very first it probably isn't very good, but I do hope you enjoy it!

“I know you want to protect me and I really appreciate it Ange, but with Chise being on another mission for Lord Horikawa, and Beato sick, there’s no one else but me left to help, ” Princess said.

“No, Princess, this mission is way too dangerous and I don’t want you anywhere near it. Dorothy and I will manage. You should stay behind to look after Beatrice” Ange stated matter-of-factly.

“Beato will receive the best care from the staff, and I won’t be able to sit still while worrying about you and Dorothy. Let me help. This is hardly my first mission.”

“This mission involves infiltrating a notorious serial killer’s possible home and capturing them. There’s a chance we might come across the serial killer himself, so I’m not willing to risk putting you in their path.”

“I know my way around firearms, I can take care of myself just fine Ange. You’re being too paranoid.  Besides, if this mission is as dangerous as you say, isn’t having more people better? We can keep each other backs safe and cover more corners.”

Ange sighed.

“Princess, your training won’t be much use here. We’re going to rely on stealth this time, and a gunshot is hardly quiet.”

“Well another pair of eyes will still help.” she insisted.

Ange was running out of both patience and reasons now. Princess had come in earlier to their unofficial clubroom and told her that she wanted to take part in their mission tonight after hearing about it from Dorothy.

Damn her, she cursed silently.

But Ange’s adamant in not letting her due to the higher danger nature of it, but Princess’ stubbornness was hard to beat.

“You know I’m doing this for your protection, so why insist endangering your own life?“ she exasperated.

“Because I’m a part of the team just as you are! How is it fair I sit back and enjoy a cup of tea, while you and Dorothy go out and risk your lives?! ” Princess exclaimed.

Princess for the life of her can’t figure out why Ange is so against her coming along. She understood that she’s protective by nature, especially about her, but knowing that she could help with the situation, it's currently more grating than it is endearing.

“Princess, you have to remember that you are, in fact, a princess, and if both of us were to get injured, or worse killed, Operation Changeling will be compromised and you can’t be Queen.” Ange pointed out.

“That didn’t stop me from doing missions before. If you got hurt or killed, Operation Changeling would have failed as well. The best way to go about this is to watch each other’s back. I’m sure Dorothy would agree. Ange, I am a princess and a spy. I knew the risks when I proposed this plan with you on that night.”

“But this mission’s way too dangerous, and there’s no Chise this time around to protect you”

“That’s not necessary! We went through this before. It would be much more efficient for all of us to go together than leave someone behind to babysit me” Princess snapped, annoyance spreading across her features. “Not to mention, Chise’s a very valuable member of the team, and using her as my bodyguard is disrespectful to her, and you know that.”

Ange widened her eyes. Seeing the usually levelheaded Princess losing her composure, and at her no less, she was at loss for words momentarily. The last time something familiar happened was at the airship to Casablanca, but she had done so to protect her. Clenched fists, feet set slightly apart, gritted teeth, Ange could tell Princess was genuinely irritated now. She would have already acquiesced and let Princess have her way another day, but dealing with a serial killer makes one a bit more cautious than usual.

She tried again. 

“Princess please just listen to me! This is for y- “ 

“I HAVE been listening to you Ange, but evidently, if it means I have to take a backseat every time, then I won’t” 

Ange breathed in deeply, her usual calm demeanor now fading into one of frustration.

“Princess, you have been a spy for hardly a year. Dorothy and I have been doing this for ages and we’ve seen pretty much everything. You don’t have the experience to do this, and you’re not trained especially for it either.” 

If Princess had been calmer, she would have known that she has a point. She knows that Ange can't bear seeing her injured again and that she is indeed an amateur spy. But the toll of their argument, combined with wanting to prove her own worth besides being connected to the royal family, urged her on.

“Then this is the perfect chance to be familiar with it! So far, all the missions that you let me took part in were all conveniently recon missions. I can do better than that. Do you have that little faith in me?”

“Princess, those missions were-”

“In one of our past missions, Beato sneaked into the building with you and Dorothy to meet your contact, and seeing she’s as equally inexperienced as me, it seems to you that I am the least reliable member in the team”

“That’s not-”

“How about that other time when-”

“Would you stop interrupting me!!” Ange half-shouted. Rubbing her temples, she continued “We needed Beato’s voice, nothing else, and she had training from Dorothy as well. Meanwhile, Princess, you certainly don’t have a modifiable voice box, or a C ball, or any useful spy skills in particular for this task. In other words, you’re a liability, and we can’t have that! It's very critical-”

SLAP!

Ange wasn’t sure what happened. One moment she was speaking, and the next her cheeks' sideways with her cheek stinging. She slowly faces back to Princess and saw that her eyes are filled with restrained rage and tears, her hand raised. Her initial surprise turns to shock, and words seem to be stuck in her throat.

“HOW COULD YOU! Do you think I don’t know my own shortcomings?!! I did everything I could to be a better spy, so I won’t pull anyone down!! Is that what you always thought of me, a burden? I know you have a hard time trusting anyone, but I always thought you at least trusted me, Ange. Clearly, I was mistaken.” Princess hissed. With that, she spun around and stormed out of the room.

Too stunned, she couldn’t say anything. Numerous injuries attained over the years, but nothing hurts more than she currently feels.

* * *

Dorothy was approaching the clubroom to meet up with Ange after visiting Beatrice when the door flew open and Princess stepped out. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. Dorothy was about to reach out, but Princess had already walked away towards the opposite direction, presumably to her room.

Confused, she entered to find Ange with an unreadable expression, a hand on her cheek. 

“What happened?" 

Ange jumped slightly, then appears to snap out of her daze. 

"Nothing" 

"What do you mean nothing, I just saw Princess storming her way out just a moment ago, and I’ve never seen her that upset, whats going on? Did you get into- ”

“I said its nothing!” she snapped. “ I’ll go and scout the mission area for a while, I’ll be back later”, and with the C ball in her hand, she deftly leaped out of the windows. 

Dorothy worked with Ange for a long time now, and she knew something wasn’t right. Her earlier expression seemed to have hints of…..sorrow? And regret? Asking Ange was out of the question and she sought for the only other person that she could.

* * *

Knock, knock

“Princess, it’s me, can I come in?”

Dorothy was sure she heard some sniffling before a voice timidly cried out 

“Yes, Dorothy, please do." 

She went in before shutting the door silently and turned around. Princess was sitting by her table, a smile on her face, but Dorothy could tell it was forced, an expression that used often when meeting important political figures.

"What can I do to help you? Let me pour you some tea.” Princess asked, rising to fetch a cup.

Figuring that they have known each other long enough to skip the pleasantries and unnecessary small-talk, she ventured straight to the point. 

“What happened to you and Ange back at the clubroom?” 

It got the instant reaction Dorothy expected. The smile disappeared from her face, her brows furrowed, her jaws clenched and her eyes shifted from her to look at something far. Princess struggled to say something, but she patiently waited. 

“Dorothy, do you think I’m a burden to the team?” Princess finally asked. Dorothy blinked. She wasn’t expecting that.

“Ange certainly think so. I thought we were equals, partners, but it seems that’s just me being deluded.” Princess finished, head now bowed.

Ahhh she thought. So that was what it was about.

She may have no luck in these things, but she isn’t stupid nor blind. She knows what's been going on between Ange and the Princess for the past few months. The looks they gave each another when they thought no one else was looking, their close proximity before separating when Dorothy found them alone, and the way Ange seems so much at ease and so much expressive around Princess. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

“Are you upset Ange’s not letting you join our next mission?” Dorothy asked tentatively.

“Yes, of course. It isn’t fair to let you and her do all the dangerous work, while I get to be in the safe here in the academy.” 

“I’m sure you know why she’s doing this”

“I don' think I do anymore" Princess sighed dejectedly." At first, I thought she was just being her paranoid self, but right now it seems it isn’t the case anymore. She doesn’t seem to trust me. .......Perhaps she never did.”

Dorothy internally mused on how to respond. It wasn't often after all for Princess of all people to be this out of sorts. She wondered for a moment if she should just let her tag along. Being the leader, the final decision falls to her, but she abandoned the thought immediately. Ange’s probably going to kill her if she did. She understands what Ange felt, but the girl really should better express her feelings. After a few moments, she decided to go for it.

“You know that’s not true. If anything she's doing this for entirely your sake isn’t she, considering that both of you ahhh let's say...... are more to each other compared to the rest of us. She may have opened up more, but you’re the only one she truly trust.

Princess’ reaction consisted of her looking up and opening her mouth to speak, but as if Dorothy’s statement just sank in, she blushed and looked down again at her hands. Dorothy can’t help but chuckle in amusement.

”…..How did you know?“ Princess shyly asked.

“Let’s just say for a couple of spies, you two sure are not very subtle when you’re with each other” she chided.

Princess slightly smiled at that.“Ah, Dorothy, nothing gets past you does it”. 

“Of course, I am a spy after all”

“And perhaps being the oldest one helps”

“Hey!”

Now its Princess’ turn to chuckle. Dorothy glared for a moment before joining in. Princess' mood slightly lifted at that, but she remembered their initial conversation.  

“Its just that she goes out of her way to protect me, and I love her for that, I really do” she sighed once more. “Its only natural that I want to do the same for her. I know physically wise, I’m nowhere near you or Ange, but I just want to be by her side. I want to prove to her that I can protect her as well.”

“I see why Ange likes you so much. When we were still at the Farm, she kept her distance from the other candidates, and being the top candidate doesn’t give her buddy points either. Everyone assumed she doesn’t need nor want protecting. I never quite know what she’s thinking, but I do know having someone else looking after her is unfamiliar to her. She’s so used to being independent, that she never understood what it is like to have someone else to depend on. But, I’m sure it’s one of the things she loves about you. Perhaps, in another life, where she wasn’t a spy, she would have been a much different person.”

“You have no idea” Princess whispered wistfully.

“What do y-”

“Dorothy, let’s go,” a voice said from outside the door

It’s Ange. Dorothy smiled apologetically at Princess, before turning around to leave.

What she failed to notice was the determined and sly look on Princess’ face.

* * *

Ange was being very quiet. She wasn't talkative by any means and especially not during missions, but this quietness is different. She seems to be deep in thought. Dorothy was considering whether or not question her regarding the earlier incident with Princess, when Ange spoke up.

“ What were you doing in Princess’ room?”

Dorothy was slightly caught off-guard. It’s unusual for Ange to question her on what she was doing. Before she could respond, however, she mumbled 

“Never mind”

Dorothy sighed. They’ve been waiting for a while now outside their target's supposed home, and so far there have been no signs of the them. She figured she might as well talk to Ange, or at least try to.  

“I just went to check up on her and ask what happened” 

“You messed up, didn’t you.” she continued. It wasn’t a question. 

Ange tightened her fist, her eyes narrowing but she didn’t respond.

“A word of advice, Ange. You have to learn to depend on someone else as well. This ‘I don’t need anyone’ facade needs to stop. Princess clearly cares about you, and she wants to help you and you really should let her, otherwise, she won’t stop. You know how she is." 

Again, no response.

Dorothy sighed again.

"Look-" 

"He’s here”  

Dorothy looked to where Ange pointed. A man around 6 ft tall, wearing a black coat and a black top hat was walking towards the house they had been inspecting, before turning towards an alley right next to it. His characteristics match all the intel they have on him. All business now, Dorothy mumbled a quick ‘let’s go’ before grabbing hold of Ange’s shoulder and they smoothly flew off the roof and entered the alley with a little help from the C ball.

 

 

A lone figure, shrouded in all black, saw the two spies moving towards the alley from the roof they were on. She took her gun out and followed them.

 

 

“Surrender. We have you surrounded”

Dorothy and Ange both position themselves several feet in front and behind the man’s position respectively, with Ange blocking the exit. Both have their guns out, ready to shoot at any sudden movements. The man raised his hands, seemingly ready to comply when two spheres drop from his hands and explode, releasing gas that spreads quickly around the area. 

“Crap, smoke bombs!” Dorothy cursed.

With their sights compromised, he had run past Ange and out towards the quiet street. Quickly regaining her bearings, Ange turned to give chase.

“Stop!” a familiar voice sounded.

Ange froze in her steps. It can’t be. She quickened her pace to exit the alley and found the man standing still on her right, and someone pointing a gun at him on her other side.

Princess. 

What is she doing here?How did she get here?

So many questions are running through Ange’s mind, but she noticed the man stealthily producing a small gun out of his long sleeves of his trenchcoat. He could tell Princess' inexperience and was going to take full advantage of it. Too far to reach him in time, Ange did the only thing that came to mind. 

* * *

Princess neared the alley as quiet as possible. She heard Dorothy telling someone to surrender. 

They must have found them, she supposed. 

Knowing that entering the alley won't be wise, she waited outside. A loud pop and a hiss were heard as smoke enveloped the air. Readying herself, she pointed her gun at the alley’s exit, expecting the assailant. A man dressed in a heavy coat and hat appeared and was ready to escape towards the opposite direction.

“Stop!”, she yelled, her gun trained on him.

The man obeyed. She can’t help feeling proud, but In her silent celebration, she failed to notice what he’s quietly doing. Without warning, he swiftly turned around and aimed a hidden gun at her, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Ange at the moment felt like time has stopped. The only thing in her mind is getting Princess out of the bullet’s path. Shes too far to push her away in time, and firing her gun at him would be too late. She does the only thing left possible. Sprinting as fast she could, she spread her body as wide as she could in front of Princess as a loud gunshot cracked. 

She felt the impact of the bullet on her back. Intense pain. Unconsciousness is imminent. The last thing she saw was Princess’ stricken look before everything fades out to blackness.

  
“ANGE!!”

* * *

Ange slowly opened her eyes. She felt drained, and her back spasms in pain. Any sudden movements seem to intensify it and spread it across her entire body. She checked her surroundings to find that it was Princess’ room. Looking down, she saw that she had been bandaged appropriately.

Must be Dorothy’s handiwork she thought. She experimentally lifted her hand, only to realise it’s being held. Princess.

She was sleeping on a chair beside her bed, her head slumped over her arms with her face facing her. Ange saw the streaks of tears and puffy eyes, and instinctively knew she must have been crying before succumbing to her sleep. Even now, her eyes twitched, bothered even in her dreams.  

“Princess"  She softly nudged her with her free hand.  

In an instant, Princess’ head shot upwards and faced her.  
” _Charlotte_ “ she sighed in relief, bringing up her hand to rest against her cheek. "You’re awake"

“For a resident of black lizard planet, a bullet wound is nothing,” she joked with a slight smile on her face.  

Princess quietly chuckled, before abruptly stopping. She released her hand, as if she was scared of hurting her with the contact, and averted her eyes.

“I’m so, so sorry, Charlotte, this was all my fault. I should have listened to you” 

“Princess, its-" 

But she wasn’t finished. Fresh tears started running down from her eyes.

"I was being so spoiled and selfish, I was in over my head and thought I could handle it”

“Princ-”

“If you had died…..I wouldn’t know what to do. Oh Charlotte, I’m so, so sorry…” Her crying intensified.

Having had enough, Ange sat up slowly, gritting through the pain. She extended both her hands to cup Princess’ face and lifted it to face her. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on hers.

“ _Ange_ ……” She softly said.

Princess' eyes look back at her.

“Don’t blame yourself…this wasn’t your fault. You were only trying to help”

“But I-”

“I’m perfectly fine, you see. I'll recover, and I’ve had worse. You don’t have to worry. If anything, this is my fault.”

Princess blinked. “How is this your fault?!”

“I should have known that you only have the team’s best interest in mind, and mine. I was too afraid to see that. I didn’t want you in harm’s way, but I’ve never considered your feelings on it. For that, I’m sorry.”

“Oh Charlotte…”

“So, please, don’t cry…..” she comforted, using her thumbs to gently wipe away her tears, giving her a reassuring smile.

It took several moments before Princess finally calmed down. She took Ange’s hand once again, bringing it to her cheek, nuzzling it. With her eyes closed, she can feel its warmth and assure herself that Ange is indeed alright, right by her side. 

Ange stayed silent, understanding Princess' intentions. She took this moment to gaze at her face. Despite the puffy eyes, messy hair, and still wearing her spy outfit, she still looked stunning.

Princess then shifted her head to kiss her hand briefly, before setting it down on her lap. She slowly leaned in, her eyes on hers adoringly before capturing her lips with her own.

Ange was surprised, but it quickly turned to contentment, and she reciprocated in kind. She’d be lying if she hadn’t been craving for this. She could taste Princess’ salty tears, but she wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world. The kiss was soothing and comforting, lifting away all the heaviness surrounding them. What was brief became longer, more intense but a pang of pain spreads across Ange's body before it can go any further, forcing her to pull away and grimace.

“I’m sorry Charlotte!” Princess cried out guiltily.

“It's alright its alright! I just need to lay down” 

Slowly, and with a bit of help from Princess, she lowered herself back down.

“Do you need anything?” Princess asks, a smile now on her features.

Ange felt relieved to see that Princess is back to her self, even if the slight crease on her forehead remained, her worry still apparent. She considered her offer, before replying with her face still red.

“Could you sleep with me tonight?” 

Princess’ eyes widened. “Oh my, how bold of you Charlotte”

“No-, that’s not what-, I’m trying to say-” Ange sputtered, more blood rushing to her face.

She looked back up when she heard quiet laughter.

“Oh Charlotte, you’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed"  

Ange was sure her face can’t get any redder than now.

"I know what you mean, and of course, I’d love to.” She smiled.  

She slowly climbed onto the bed to lay beside Ange, taking care not to hit her. Quickly settling down, she gently snuggled up to her side. Several moments of comfortable silence passed before Ange finally spoke up.

“I suppose I need to thank Dorothy.”

“Why?”

“Well, she gave me some advice and If its alright with you, I'd like to train you myself. I figured it would be best if you could better protect yourself as well.”

“…That would be lovely”

“Of course, it won’t be easy, but I’m sure you can do it”

“Thank you……and…” Princess paused as she propped herself on her elbow. Her free hand reached out, her fingers about to caress the cheek she had hit before flinching away, shame once again coursing through her.

“I'm so sorry….I…..” 

“It's okay” Ange quickly reassured her. 

She moved, bringing her hand up to place it over Princess’ to bring it back down to her own cheek. Still seeing the apprehension on Princess’ face, she released her hand to brush Princess' hair aside and presses her lips to her forehead. She pulled away when she finally felt the tension leaving Princess' body, then slowly adjust herself to lay on her side so as to better face her.

Princess was smiling again.

“......Did you know that Dorothy knows about us?”

Ange groaned causing her smile to widen.

“Now she’s going to annoy me about it”

“Is it that bad?”

“….I guess not…and I do owe her. Besides, it’ll make things easier for us.”

Princess chuckled.“ Yes, it will.” 

Feeling tired, she looks up at the clock on her wall. Even with the previous short nap, her earlier distress over Ange had drained her much. She won’t say it, but Princess could see Ange was exhausted as well, and with her injury, even more so.

“It's getting late, we should get some sleep" 

Ange didn’t protest. Instead, she muttered

“I could get used to this”

Princess raised a brow.

“To getting shot? ”

Ange shook her head, before shyly averting her eyes.

“No, I meant…..sleeping with you like this.... as well as the prospect of waking up in the morning to you ”

Princess went silent.

That’s because she's too busy blushing and had hid her face in Ange’s chest.

“…….oh _Charlotte_ …..” Princess’ murmured, her voice muffled.

Ange smiled, before kissing the top of Princess’ head.

“Sweet dreams, _Ange_ ” 

 


End file.
